Something Is Getting In The Way
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: Charlotte and Gwanie are friends, and have been since they could remember. After her parents death she goes with Gwaine, living his lifestyle. Along the way the things happen. Takes place during 'The Coming Of Arthur"


**Hello! So yeah this takes place in 'The Coming of Arthur'. I just go this idea when I was watching both parts. I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or if I should add a couple more chapters. Disclaimer:*Presses the disclaim button* There!**

**Comment if you wish (, but no flames!)**

A dark-haired girl pushed past the numerous amounts of people scattered on the chipped wooden floor, most of them were men more-or-less of that sort. She could only spot a few women in her surroundings, all of them worked behind the wide table. Most of these women were in fact not appealing; weather it to the eye or the ear, one, the middle aged woman with blonde hair and a winning smile, had a very foul mouth.

The smell of beer and alcohol hung thickly in the air because that in-fact was a tavern, a very old tavern if I might add. The tavern was rather small in size and had the wood of the walls and the floors as well as the roof chipping constantly, mostly because of old age and scuffing boots and the occasional fight that occurred in that very tavern. The walls had various scratches and slashes carved into the wood, that had the dark-haired girl wondering how many fights had occurred in the pub.

Following the appearance where the people in it. Some of these people were nearing nice and normal, even if the alcohol had gone to there heads. Most of them, however, where rather rude, but what is one to expect when walking in a tavern? Do they expect a warm welcoming and nice people? It was hardly the case of smiles and warm welcoming. Most of the people couldn't even keep their balance let alone smile. A few smiles where directed in her direction, but it wasn't warm, far from it actually. A disgusted feeling would slip onto her face as she pushed pass more offending men.

She wasn't a child, young and innocence and needing to be taught good morals. She was a young lady, but didn't hold such a title. She had emerald colored eyes, pale skin, curly hair, and light pink lips. Her appearance was very appealing, but her personality could go each direction. She was closed-off, distance, and cold to most. However, the more you knew about her the more she became open and warm, unless you were trying to kill her, which has happened several times before then.

Shouting could be heard a few feet ahead of her as she pushed her way past people, all swarmed around one spot for some reason. She could hear an all too familiar voice and all she could think of was how was she going to get the well-known man as well as herself out of the tavern without any injuries.

A loud bang had occurred and she quickly turned her head over to the sight. Their where angry, taunting, words exchanged from the owner of the tavern to the intruders. However, they spoke to quietly to for her to hear from her distance.

Taking the distraction as an advantage, she walked a little farther into the crowd and into the open space the circled around. The tall, tanned, and dark haired man that she had known most of her life, smirked and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and kneeled down beside him.

"Are you alright? Or did the best of your conceitedness get to you, once again?" She said with a slightly harsh tone.

"I am perfectly fine, as to my conceitedness I have never known of such a thing." He said with a smirk as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh really, so your taunting was just good morals?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

"Of that I am sure." He said with a slight smirk.

The sound of shouting and bones breaking could be heard. She turned her head so quickly to the side that she was sure that was going to hurt later. Apparently the intruder had punched the owner in the jaw and a fight had broken out.

The next moment was a blur of shouts and breaking sounds, of blood and pushes and pulls. She felt herself drift away into blackness at the impact aimed at her head.

Moments passed and she and many others awoke in rocky ditch-like cave, with no idea as to where they were and how they got there, or what was going to happen.

When she awoke, she felt dizzy and her vision blurred. Luckily, her long-time friend helped her up.

"Thank you, Gwaine." She said as the blurriness faded and she could clearly she his face.

He didn't say anything, but gave her a small smile. He looked around and thought about where they were and how were they going to get out of this mess, this time.


End file.
